In and Out of Love
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: In a strained relationship, Fang is in a delicate position as Max's best friend. But Fang loves her, even though Max doesn't love him back. He watches her get hurt again and again and now he knows he save her. Fang's POV mostly. FAX later on, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 1**

By MyNameIsCAL

**Disclaimer: Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Dr. M, and the other Max Ride characters do not belong to me. I give credit to James Patterson and thank him for the chance to use his characters for fanfics.**

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Itex is gone. Thank God. Actually, it's been gone for a long, long time, but I sorta missed it. The flock was changing. Nudge had gone off to school with Ella and Max, well let's just say things weren't working out between us. It was an on and off relationship. In the end, we'd probably gravitate towards each other, now was just us going through ups and downs, but some days were good. Others were bad. We would always be hurting each other until one of us actually realized we were being stupid. At the time I guess we didn't see these things. I blamed our immaturity.

And time moved on, to the point where we were just best friends. I always knew we were meant to be more, but Max never saw that. We were practically grown up now. Nudge had gotten smart after a while and stopped waiting on Iggy. She moved on and went to school and was busy being a clothes designer in Los Angeles. Ella got Iggy. They were happy I suppose. She was off in college right now. Max and I had chosen not to touch education. That's what the internet was for. Well, I guess you could call us stupid, but for the most part, when we needed to learn something we picked up fast.

Gazzy just got his driver's permit. Both he and Angel had gone to school too, choosing to not follow Max for once. Angel just got to high school. It was a whole new world for her. Dr. Martinez, AKA Mom, watched over them. Seven years had gone by fast. Some years were better than others.

But we all live around the area, never more than an hour away from each other. I had an apartment in the next town over. We'd laugh when we ran into each other at places. Max was only another town over. Iggy shared an apartment with me. Most of the time he was at Mom's house helping with Gazzy and Angel, so I didn't see him too much unless I was driving him from place to place.

Today was Friday. The day Max and I always did something with each other, even if she was in the middle of another relationship. Sometimes she'd bring another guy to dinner. If they couldn't get through dinner with me, apparently they weren't good enough for Max. I was glad that she considered to some extent.

"Where's dinner tonight?" I asked her as she got in my car.

"Wherever you want," she said. Usually she demanded to go somewhere.

I pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the town I lived in. "What's up with you?"

Max shrugged.

I frowned, but continued to drive. "How does Japanese food sound?'

She nodded, as if she didn't really care.

"If you're not going to say anything else then I don't want to eat dinner with you," I muttered.

She let out a deep breath. "I don't want to marry him."

"Marry who?" I couldn't remember the guy's name.

She punched me for not remembering, but answered, "George you idiot. Don't you remember? You ate dinner with him three times!"

"Then tell him no."

"It's not that simple."

"Then I'll come protest at the wedding." I wasn't joking either.

"Fang." She rolled her eyes.

"Tell him you're not ready." I finally suggested.

"Alright." And the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

Max wasn't happy. George didn't make her happy. I probably didn't make her happy either, but I made her happier than some people, especially George. He was somewhat of a celebrity. In fact, he was the local anchor man. Honestly, I hated him and made it a point to not watch the news he was on. Max didn't know that though.

"So what's new with you?" she asked over our sushi.

I thought for a moment. _I thought about you, I thought about you some more, I almost confessed all my feelings for you, and then I thought about regrets_. "Nothing much."

"You gotta get yourself a woman, Fang," she laughed.

I shrugged. She thought I was over us, but I wasn't. For eternity I would be waiting on her, whether she knew it or not. And if Max was clueless to that, then that was ok. Even if I died without her, at least I would have known that I did all that I could.

"Exactly how did he ask you?" I suddenly heard myself say. Curiosity was going to get my killed one of these days, but Max was my best friend, so I knew she would answer.

Max finished chewing. "My phone was off and he left me a voicemail. I turned it off after I listened. He's probably called me twenty more times after that."

"You never responded?" I went on.

She shook her head. "I should tell him no."

"Why?" I've only became more curious.

"Because he doesn't love me. He's a reporter. I'm _news_." Max scoffed.

* * *

Every time I saw Max, I wanted to tell her everything I felt about her still. I constantly told her over the years, but once the relationship was more off than on, I figured she didn't want to hear it anymore. I would always be important to her, just not in the same ways she would be important to me. Max didn't quite see that.

And here I am, dropping her off again, like every Saturday night at her apartment building. George is probably up there waiting. We sat in the care for another minute.

"If it doesn't go well, I'll be in the parking lot for a little while…"

She cut me off. "Thanks, Fang."

Some things she picked up on quickly.

"Call me when you get home," she added.

And then she was gone again, out my car door and up to her apartment where the man that loved her out of greed waited for her. I sat there, thinking about her, and regretting, once more, that I didn't confess to her anything. A minute passed and I pulled into a parking space, watching the window of her apartment cast the shadows of her figure and George's.

I watched George move towards her as she backed away. My instincts kicked in. I had to go up there and George didn't know it, but I had the second key to Max's apartment.

He really had the third.


	2. Chapter 2

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAL

It took less than a minute for me to bolt up the stairs and to Max's floor. I've been in her apartment on numerous nights. George never really approved of my presence, but he put up with it because I was, after all, Max's best friend.

"What are you doing?" I burst through the apartment door and pocketed my key.

"YOU! What the fuck are you doing here?!" George spat.

Max backed away to my side. She looked scared of George. He was holding a box that held what I knew was the engagement ring. George would probably blame me for this.

"Why won't you marry me? Because you love him more, Max?" George accused.

I took a step in front of Max.

"I'm not ready for this George. I can't do this right now. And you have other motives to marry me," Max replied softly. "I know it."

George put the box back in his pocket. "You ungrateful bitch."

He started toward me and I grabbed him by the shoulders firmly. I looked him in the eye. "You don't hurt Max without going through me."

"Fine. I'll be leaving now." George shook my grip off and stormed toward the door.

I followed him, waiting to close the door.

"And take your damn keys back." He threw them at me, his aim on target with my head. I couldn't react fast enough so they hit me in the face.

"Fuck," I cursed, catching the keys in my hands, and then slamming the door.

Max stood behind me, mortified.

"Get everything you need. I'll take you to my apartment before he comes back," I ordered.

She moved, robotically, around the house shoving things into suitcases. Max didn't have a lot. In fact a lot of her stuff was at my apartment or at Mom's house since we went to each other's places so often. If we couldn't make it home, there was always something to fall back on.

"Ready?" I asked after a while.

Max nodded and I led the way to the door.

* * *

"Yo, Fang that you?!" Iggy called as I opened the door.

Max and I pulled the suitcases to the guest bedroom. I had a pretty big apartment.

"Max is staying here tonight," I told Iggy. "George and her had a fight."

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "I never met him."

Iggy knew all my feelings about Max. He was always on my side.

"Yeah, I didn't want to marry him," Max muttered. "I'm going to sleep now."

I watched her walk to her room. The room she slept many nights in, especially when she fought with George or whoever she was dating. Sometimes we would lie in the dark together, just talking about everything, but tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights. She wanted time along, I could tell. After a moment, I sat down on the couch next to Iggy who was listening to the CNN news.

"So what went down?" Iggy stretched out his legs, his feet landing on the table with perfect precision. He knew this apartment inside and out, except for my room.

"George wanted to marry her, but Max didn't want to commit because he loves her for all the wrong reasons," I answered quietly. "He got mad, so I went up to her apartment."

Iggy grinned.

"Don't you dare say anything," I scowled. Iggy loved to crack jokes about how I was still in love with Max.

"Sorry." But the grin remained there. He sniggered and then stood up. "Want something to drink? Ella should be calling soon."

"No, I'm good."

Iggy moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He felt around for the soda and pulled one out. "Is this Pepsi?"

"Yup." I replied.

Iggy said goodnight and headed to his room. His cell phone would be going off any minute now. Ella always called on time unless she was studying. That was sort of romantic, the way they talked every night. Iggy had everything set out in front of him. All he had to do was wait for Ella to finish college. Four years wasn't such a long time. I've already been waiting about eight years for Max.

The news is still on and Anderson Cooper is talking away about whatever is the biggest headline. I never got sleep anymore. Thinking kept me up at night. I would toss and turn and wake up in the morning, feeling more tired than ever, but never tired enough to fall asleep. Finding something to occupy myself was hard. I didn't watch TV anymore unless it was with someone else. The news was about all I could stand, so I sat, and watched.

* * *

"Your house is cold."

I bolted up into sitting position as Max took a seat next to me.

"I can get you a blanket or sweatshirt or something," I answered.

She nodded and a headed to my room. There was always a sweatshirt reserved for her on the back of my chair. It smelled like her, but she probably thought it smelled like me.

Max wiggled into my sweatshirt and curled up against me. I put my arm around her and lowered the volume on the news. "So, what's up?"

"I feel bad for George," Max explained. "But he's an asshole."

I had to laugh and I probably sounded like an asshole too. Actually, I was an asshole. Sometimes I would get so caught up in being mad at Max that it would turn her against me.

"What?" She frowned.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"I'm going back to bed." That meant _are you coming?_

I followed her to her room and got into bed next to her. She took my arm and put it around her.

We fell asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

Max spent a lot of the morning on the phone with George. What they were talking about I could only guess. Iggy plopped down next to me on the couch, perfect aim like always. Someday I was gonna move the couch so he'd land on the floor.

"This is your chance, Man," he slapped me on the arm. "You gotta make your move."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're rolling your eyes, aren't you?" Iggy frowned. "I'm being serious."

"This is complicated," I reminded him.

"You always say that," Iggy frowned.

Max walked out of her room and took a seat next to me.

"How is George?" I asked.

Max shrugged. "Upset. I told him already that I wasn't ready for this. He wants to get his stuff out of the apartment tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't have the key."

"Yeah I know," Max said. "I'm gonna meet him. There are some last things we have to sort out."

I frowned.

"You don't have to come. I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Alright." But I would follow her anyway.

* * *

I've convinced Max to let me drive her to meet George. I got this very off feeling about this whole meeting. He was up to something. Something bad.

"Stay in the car," Max said firmly. "He'll flip out if he sees you."

I nodded. There was no more leverage for me to bargain anymore. She ruffled my hair before she climbed out of the car. I watched her wait at the door. George turned into the parking lot and drove into his usual spot. He emerged from the car and they went in. I've became so anxious that I felt like my heart was going to beat through my chest.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the car on and blasted the AC. If there was one thing I hated about Arizona, it was the damn heat. The way I let Max sway me almost made me feel guilty.

And just as I was going to relax, I could make out a scream. Sometimes being a mutant human-bird hybrid paid off. This was one of those times. Up the stairs I went. This was déjà vu, except the sun was out this time. I pulled the door knob, but it was locked. _Damnit, George_.

I jammed the key in the lock and then kicked the door open. They weren't anywhere in sight. I was panicking. _Oh no_. I pulled the bedroom door. George had his hands on Max. She was fighting back. He had a big gash on the side of his head and the lamp lay broken on the floor. He pushed her onto the bed and she screamed again.

"GEORGE!" I growled, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him off Max.

George threw a punch at me. Humans were clumsy. I was swift and agile. He managed to clip my jaw and it threw me off for a second. Then, unexpectedly, he punched me in the nose. It hurt like hell. I thought he broke it.

"George, stop!" Max pleaded.

I ducked pass George and then elbowed him in the back of the neck. He fell to his knees and then keeled over. Humans were so delicate.

"Are you ok?" I asked Max.

She fumbled off the bed and ran into the bathroom, coming out with a cloth. "You're nose."

The entire front of my shirt was stained with blood. We moved to the kitchen and Max forced me to sit down. Even though it had been a long time since we had been in a situation like this, she could still be very mother-like sometimes.

"Call the cops," I said through gritted teeth.

Max hesitated.

"What?" I felt a new stream of blood drip down my chin.

And now I understood all of this. Max pitied him. But she didn't have enough sympathy to marry him. She still pitied him. How could she not see that he was just going to continuously hurt her? I didn't understand her logic. Then again, she must have seen something in him that I obviously didn't. Yet I could fathom the idea of saving him. He didn't deserve it.

"Fang…" Max knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I can't…He tried to hurt you," I said. "He hurt me."

"Please, Fang." I didn't understand. Max never gave many people second chances. In fact I was probably the only one because after all, we had been through so much together. But she didn't believe in second chances after Jeb had betrayed us. All those guys she had gone through, none of them ever got a second chance.

What made George different?

"Alright, fine," I mumbled. She had other motives which I couldn't decipher at the moment.

Defeated. I had let my undying love for Max get in the way of my better judgment. Max boxed the last of her things up. After a while, I headed to the bathroom and started to clean myself up. I had knocked out George hard. He wouldn't be conscious for another few hours.

At least I didn't feel nauseous.

* * *

We returned to my apartment. Max had set my nose in place and now I had a throbbing headache. I needed to lie down. She insisted I go to bed, so now here I lay, staring at the ceiling, trying to sort myself out. Max promised she wouldn't go anywhere. I could hear the TV on.

Max confused me. Sometimes I got the feeling that she wanted me back. Other times, I felt like I bothered her. It was like mood swings. And I would always be waiting on Max, whether she knew it or not. I'd always be right here, waiting for her to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

I had a black eye by the time I woke up. It was almost dinner time now. Crawling out of bed, I pulled on a new shirt and trudged into the kitchen. Iggy and Max were carrying on a conversation. She was unpacking grocery bags. Max must have taken Iggy out after Mom dropped him off. That I was ok with.

"Rise and shine," Max grinned.

I frowned back and sat at the table in my usual spot. Iggy always sat at the head of the table because he was the chef. If it weren't for Iggy, I would have to live off of Chinese takeout and delivered pizza. Occasionally Iggy would teach me to cook something so I could feed myself if he happened to be away somewhere with Ella or the younger ones.

"What're you cooking?" I mumbled to Iggy.

"What happened to you?" Iggy replied. "You sound like someone hit you with a car."

"George punched me," I answered quietly.

Iggy didn't push the matter. Instead, he said, "I'm making chicken."

Max was going through the fridge now, looking for ice. She finally came across and icepack and handed it to me. Reluctantly, I put it over my eye. The cold stung, but it felt soothing at the same time too. She gave me a smile and I grimaced back. I felt like shit. I probably looked like shit too.

Iggy and Max carried most of the conversation during dinner. He had seen Angel and Gazzy today. They had managed to stay out of trouble. Mom was good, as always, and he swore he didn't tell Mom anything about George. It was better that way until Max talked to her. I didn't feel like making up excuses for Max letting George get away when he was obviously trying to hurt her.

"I bought ice cream," Iggy said as he placed our dishes in the sink. "Do you want some?"

I only said yes to make him happy. He was trying to make both Max and I happy. Even when Max was around, I could still be bitter. Sometimes I had to stop myself and tell myself to be thankful that we were still friends and not estranged. I have to tell myself things could be worse, and it makes me feel a little better until I have to think about it again.

* * *

Max has been asleep for hours now. Iggy and I sat on the couch, some reruns of an old cop show playing. I told him quietly about what happened earlier. He sounded disgusted at first that Max would let someone go after he attempted to rape her.

"She must have other reasons than pitying him," Iggy contemplated. "But she can't possibly still like him."

And even though Iggy wasn't me, he always denied the fact that Max didn't love me. Sometimes it amused me and other times it really pissed me off. Today, I was just tired of thinking about anything.

"She didn't love him enough to marry him," Iggy went on. "But she loves him enough to forgive him."

"Sounds like me," I muttered.

Iggy sighed. "Yes, to some extent, Fang. But I'm sure she'd choose you over him if she had to decide whose bed to get into."

"Hey!" I snapped.

"I didn't mean it that way." Iggy held up his hands, trying to evade his perverted joke. "No really, Fang, I know she'd be more comfortable around you. You can control yourself."

What was that supposed to mean? I scowled. Good thing Iggy couldn't see me or he probably would have made another remark that was supposed to make me feel better.

"Go to sleep," Iggy finally said after I didn't say anything. "If I'm going to have a monologue with you I mind as well go talk to Ella."

"I'm sorry," I replied.

He shrugged. "Nah, I know it must be hard for you. But it'll work out eventually."

And with those words, Iggy always being the oh-so-wise one, I headed to bed and tried to get some sleep for once.

* * *

Around six in the morning, Max climbed into my bed. She put her arm around me and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Morning, Fang."

I turned my head to face her. "Morning."

"Let's go see Mom today," she whispered.

It took me a while to agree. "Alright, we'll go with Iggy around noon."

I half expected to get out of my bed, but she pulled the blankets over us and we fell asleep for another few hours until Iggy came knocking on my door for breakfast.

* * *

"Mom will be happy to see you," Iggy told me as I cleaned the dishes.

"Really?" It's not that I didn't believe him, I just wished Mom wouldn't worry about me so much. Out of everyone in our flock, our family, I was the one she saw the least. And here I was, going to her house looking like a half dead person with my black eye.

At least that would force Max to tell Mom about George. Mom always gave good advice. She could talk some sense into Max. Hopefully.

We loaded up the car just before noon. Max wasn't going to let me drive. Even though the only thing that really was left was the black eye. My nose felt normal already. Thank God for fast healing. I didn't think I could ever endure pain if I was a human.

"Keys!" Max snapped her fingers.

I threw them at her and she caught them. She was going to drive my car. Actually it was Iggy's and mine. He helped pay for it and I drove him places, so we _shared_ it to some extent. And now Max was going to drive it. Not that I had a problem with that. I just didn't see why we couldn't take her car.

"It sucks. I need to get a new one," she told me.

And because I always had to let Max win, I didn't argue back.


	5. Chapter 5

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

"Was George on the news last night?" Max questioned.

I closed my eyes. Now I was glad that Max was driving. My head hurt still. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the road. There were a thousand things going through my head too.

"Yeah, he was," Iggy answered.

Max sighed. I wish I knew why she had any sympathy for him. It bothered me. I was ready to bash the guy's head in and she let him go. But I had let her, so whose fault was it really? Well I guess it was probably both of us. I should have stopped Max, but I didn't.

Maybe once she moved on from George, I would have my chance. I needed Max because if she went off with someone else again, I don't think I could last like this anymore. She was slowly picking away at me and I think if she went to someone else, I would have chiseled away into dust, blowing away in the wind.

Sleep claimed me a half hour into the ride. Iggy and Max were talking quietly about Mom and seeing Angel and Gazzy. The conversation had drifted to Ella when I had dozed off.

* * *

When I woke up, we're passing the news station where George works. Max glanced at it as we stopped at the intersection. We're both looking for George's car. I can see it, parked in its usual spot. But Max can't see it and I don't point it out to her. Max started to turn and now the parking lot was out of view. I closed my eyes.

The next moment seemed unreal. We had the right of way because the traffic light had a green arrow. I was sure of it, pointing the direction we were turning. And that's when this car came out of nowhere and slammed into us. We swerved out of control and into the parking lot of the news station. If we had been normal people, we would probably be screaming, but we all held on tight. It was instinct not to scream.

We slammed into another car in the parking lot. The blaring from the alarms began. As soon as we stopped spinning, I tried to open the door. There was no way I could open it though. The entire side of the car was crushed.

"Iggy!" I heard Max shout. "Ig!"

Iggy muttered. "Damnit, what happened?!"

He coughed. That didn't sound good. I looked over at Max.

"Oh, God, Fang."

I looked down. I'm drenched in my own blood. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't feel a thing. This couldn't be good. Once I could comprehend what all that blood meant, I passed out, Max screaming my name.

* * *

I came to at the hospital. Max sat on my left side, holding my hand.

"Fang…" My name slipped from her lips almost painfully. She squeezed my hand and I opened my mouth to speak, except she shook her head.

"Don't talk," she whispered.

I blinked a few times and squeezed her hand back. There was an oxygen mask over my face, now that I adjusted to my surroundings. My whole right side ached.

"They have you on morphine," Max explained as she placed her chin on the railing of my bed. "You cracked a bunch of ribs and your leg was pretty much crushed with your shoulder. The fact that you're conscious will probably amaze them. But it doesn't surprise me."

My eyes met hers.

"Iggy?" Max asked as if she was reading my mind. "Oh, he'll be fine. He's got a few stitches here and there. As far as I'm concerned, you got the worst."

I closed my eyes.

"This isn't going to be fun for you. We might recover fast but this…This is major, Fang. I hope you understand that." Max sounded like she was going to cry and I couldn't do anything to comfort her. "Don't push yourself too hard."

I squeezed her hand and she smiled weakly, saying, "You wanna hear the best part?"

Raising an eyebrow, I willed her to speak.

She let out a sigh. "George was there. He looks like a hero now, but I'm pretty sure this was all a set up. I bet that guy who hit us was paid off by George. In fact, I'm pretty sure because I recognized him as one of George's buddies."

My eyes closed again, this time in pain.

"We'll get him though," Max told me. "Now get some rest."

* * *

George was all smiles on the news. He was a celebrity. A hero. He had pulled Max and Iggy out of the car, of course leaving me because I couldn't be moved until the paramedics showed up. Max was disgusted. She didn't leave the hospital until late at night when the reporters had left. They were following her. She'd go home, shower, change, eat some food, and come back for me and Iggy who was staying a few nights to be monitored, even though we all knew that Iggy would be fine.

"Ella, Mom, and the flock are coming to visit tomorrow. But I can tell them to stay out of here if you want," Max said as she settled into the chair next to my bed.

I shook my head in response. They could visit. I didn't mind.

"Hopefully the cops can keep the reporters away. George keeps trying to visit too," she went on.

I felt her hand slip into mine. "I'm glad you're ok, Fang."

I squeezed her hand. _Me too_.


	6. Chapter 6

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 6**

ByMyNameIsCAL

The TV was on. George was doing an interview with one of the big shot news channels that were looking to acquire him. This was his big chance. He was a "hero" now. Max sat next to the bed, staring up at the TV. They show footage of the car crash and George pulling Max and Iggy out. The paramedics come shortly after that.

"You had been drenched in blood," Max said quietly. "They all thought you were gonna die."

She didn't wait for a response because I can't talk.

"But you know Max, don't you, George?" the report questioned. "Can you tell me your relationship with her?"

George hesitated. "It's complicated. We've been fighting, but we were supposed to get married."

Max closed her eyes, her hands balling up into fists. Not only had George made himself a hero by hurting us, but now he was lying. This was going to get scandalous very fast. Max swore that George had set the whole thing up. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Married?" the new reporter was shocked. "I see. Can you tell us more about her?"

Max scowled. "I'm calling Carter."

Carter was Max's ex-boyfriend. He was a lawyer. A good lawyer too. In fact, he had helped with bringing Itex down. That's how we met him. Carter was a good guy. Max and him just didn't agree on anything with his long hours of working. They were still friends. Hell, I still called up him up to go get a drink on those Friday nights when Max wasn't around.

Max disappeared outside. She was serious about calling Carter. I didn't blame her. I'd probably call him too.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"George is here to see you both," the doctor announced.

Max frowned. "Tell him to go away."

The doctor gave us a questioning look.

"Tell him to go away. Tell him we know what he's up to," Max repeated.

The doctor left, closing the door with a _thud_. Then there was shouting.

"MAX!" It was George.

The door flew open and the doctor stood behind George, helpless now. I tried to sit up, but pain shot threw my body and I was forced back. Max stood.

"Get out of here," Max growled. "We know what you did now get out of here before I decide to beat you to a pulp."

George took a step forward. This couldn't be good. I pulled the oxygen mask off. The regular air stung a little and I coughed.

"George get out of here," I said, hoarsely.

"You're choosing him over me, after all we've been through?" George pretended to look hurt. He was such a liar. I had spent my life since cages around Max. He didn't get that though. George never understood why Max was so nice to me. He never understood where we came from and what we had been through.

I pulled the oxygen mask back on, wondering else was wrong with me that Max had neglected to tell.

"I've known Fang my entire life. You go and hurt someone I care a lot about, I'm gonna choose their side," Max told George. "Now get out. I'm being nice."

Hospital security was out the door now. George backed out and the grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hall. Max sat back down and leaned against the bed. The doctor closed the door and rushed after the security.

"I just want him to go away and forget about him. I want to run off somewhere. Get away from everything for a while," Max sighed. Then she looked at me and added. "Maybe you need to get away too. We should go somewhere when you get better. Somewhere with a beach."

I nodded in agreement. Anywhere Max was sounded great to me.

* * *

George getting dragged out of the hospital had made the local news. By midnight it was nationwide. I couldn't sleep. The doctor was weaning me off the morphine and the pain hit hard. Max would often fall asleep leaning on the bed. She said she would wait until I fell asleep, but I barely did, so she'd end up sleeping there like that. In a way, I knew she didn't want to go home. Iggy was still here at the hospital being monitored for head injuries. We both knew he'd be ok.

Ella came the next morning. Max went with her to see Iggy so I was alone in the room when Mom came in. I took off the oxygen mask. I'd be ok without it for a few minutes.

"Oh, Fang how are you?" Mom said, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Tired," I muttered, the words barely coming out. I sucked in a deep breath and my chest responded with pain.

"I saw what happened on the news before I heard you were ok," she told me. "I thought you had died, seeing all that blood."

I half smiled. "I was lucky."

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. "No, not really. I just wanna get out of here, but I don't think that's happening for a while. This isn't something I can shake off."

She shook her head. "No it was a lot of damage."

If only I had broke my arm or something, I'd get out of here a lot faster. But of course the car slammed right into me. I guess I should be grateful I was still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 7**

By MyNameIsCAL

"Where are you going?" I asked Max. Thank God I didn't have to use that oxygen mask anymore.

She was dressed up, more than usual anyway. It was almost eight at night.

"Going to see Carter," she answered. "We gotta pull stuff together so we can prove George is guilty."

Max walked back toward me and leans down to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, ok? Try to sleep."

She squeezed my hand before she headed back out the door. Max absolutely confused me sometimes.

* * *

My arm and shoulder are almost completely healed. It seemed that my body was working from the head down. Even my ribs showed up as almost fully healed in the x-rays. The only thing that still looked really bad were my legs. Although the doctor compared them to the x-rays from before my surgery and they were a lot better than that. It amazed him I had gotten this far in a week, but this was extremely painful for me. I wanted to get out already. He told me once my legs were more stable, he'd let me go in a wheelchair. That would still be a while.

Max went out a lot to see Carter. Since I was stuck here, I was already losing her. Carter would charm his way back to Max and I'd be stuck here suffering. Nothing was ever in my favor. I thought the only god thing about the accident was that it would bring us closer, but it was also going to drive us apart. Maybe I just needed to relax and forget about everything for a while.

* * *

"Move your arm."

I begin to move my arm in circles for the doctor.

"It's amazing," he said. "Your arm is practically healed."

I nodded. "Just a little sore."

He smiled. "We'll check up on your ribs and legs later this week. I'm assuming your lung has done a nice job of healing too."

No one ever really told me about that, but I guess I was ok now considering there was no more oxygen mask or chest pain. Max stood in the corner, smirking. Humans amused us by their amazement. When the doctor walked out, we burst out laughing.

* * *

And then Carter came to visit me. Actually, that bothered me, considering Max and he were going out every Friday night. My usual night with Max. Not that she wasn't spending enough time around me because she was. I'll always be a jealous person when it comes to Max wanting someone else.

"You're lookin' pretty good for a guy who just got hit by a car like week ago," Carter said, pulling off his blazer. "How's it going?"

I shrugged. "It's alright."

Carter nodded and stood at the end of the bed. "I think we got a good case here. You guys know exactly what George was after and not to mention that evidence the police are uncovering all point to George planning this out. They're questioning him as we speak."

That should excite me, but I'm too tired and too much in pain to even care at this point, but I faked my excitement and let Carter continue.

"He'll be locked away before you know it," he said.

Pain suddenly swept through me. I winced, my eyes closing. Carter asked me if I was ok, but Max was the one to answer. "They're taking him off the morphine slowly."

I felt her hand on my shoulder, trying to tell me to relax. Could she tell that Carter's presence made me that nervous? Carter excused himself from the room and Max sat down on the chair.

"It's going to be alright, Fang," Max whispered. "Take it easy. I'll stay here if you want. Carter and I were just going to get food anyway."

I shook my head.

"No, I'll stay," Max insisted. "Let my just tell him."

I closed my eyes again, listening to her move to the door and come back.

"Max." My voice was hoarse, like it pained me to talk, even though it didn't.

"Yes, Fang?"

"Max, don't go off with Carter again," I pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to ask you for another chance. Because I need you more than ever."

The few seconds of silence Max used to think felt like years. And when she agreed by taking my hand in hers, I felt like all that pain had disappeared, even if for just a little bit.

"Alright, Fang," she said softly. "But can we promise ourselves one thing? If this doesn't turn out the way we want it, we'll still be able to get back to being friends."

"Of course," I agreed. This was my last chance. At least I wouldn't lose her completely if I screwed up again.

Max smiled. "Now sleep."

* * *

Two weeks later, I got out of the hospital. It hurt to walk, but I wasn't staying there any longer. In another week, I would be fine.

"Ah shit, my car." It just hit me now. I couldn't drive us home because we didn't have a car to drive.

Max sighed. "Will you stop worrying for once? I have my car here."

"I thought you didn't like your car."

Shrugging, Max took my hand and pulled me across the parking lot. "Well you wanna go home or what?"

There was a news van at the edge of the parking lot. A reporter, a woman, stepped out. Max unlocked the car and I ducked inside quickly. The reporter reached us just as Max started to back out. I leaned my head against the window and watched them disappear in the distance as we made our way back to my apartment.

I hope they wouldn't follow us.


	8. Chapter 8

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 8**

By MyNameIsCAL

Iggy was home when we got there. He had food waiting for us. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. Hospital food wasn't very filling, at least not for us. The hospital had tried to accommodate my needs, but half time Max ended up getting me extra food from the cafeteria.

"You're lucky I don't set the apartment on fire or something," he joked. "Then again, I'm sure Max could."

Max rolled her eyes as Iggy started to laugh. We sat down at the table. My leg ached and all I had done was walk to the elevator from the car.

Lunch was burgers and fries. Iggy just happened to make the best burger and fries you could ever get. Then again, he made some of the best food. If only he wasn't blind. I'm sure he would have opened a restaurant if he could see. He would have been off to bigger and better things if Itex hadn't screwed him up. Sometimes I felt bad for the poor guy, but he seemed content with where he was, unlike me. Maybe I needed to be more like him.

We didn't go out much over the next few days. Carter would stop by and update us on how it was going with the investigation, but mostly I think he wanted to see Max. And I didn't blame him. I'd take every chance I had to see Max.

"The news station is cooperating," Carter told us as Iggy served him coffee. "They don't want to be part of this. George hasn't been on the news in a while either."

"They haven't even reported on it since the accident," I said.

George nodded, sipping his coffee. "Maybe they already knew something was up with this. They searched George's office today. Then they brought him in to be questioned."

I stretched out my leg. "George is going to fight us."

"How do you know?" Carter asked.

"Because George doesn't know what's good for him. He only knows what he wants and what he believes in," I answered.

There's a silence that filled the room. Even Max knew I was right.

* * *

I had been lying in bed for hours now, awake staring at the ceiling, when Max crawled into bed next to me. It was almost midnight now.

"You should sleep." I guess my fake sleeping didn't fool her.

I moved a little closer to her. "You should too."

She wrapped her arms around me. "Goodnight, Fang."

"Night, Max."

I slid my arm under hers and closed my eyes, trying to get lost in her smell.

* * *

Carter was in the kitchen when I limped in. Iggy had coffee already. Max pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, stiffly. The news was on. The sheriff was making an announcement.

"It's officially a case now," Carter explained to me. "And there's enough evidence against George. They arrested him last night."

Iggy placed coffee on the table and Max pushed it towards me. Iggy knew exactly how we liked our coffee. He amazed me, in so many ways. I couldn't even make my own coffee.

"You gotta keep the media away from us," Max said. That hadn't even been the first thing I had thought about when carter had said that. I was just glad that George was getting what he deserved.

"I know, but this whole thing is going to be very public," Carter said.

"I don't want to talk to them," I said, trying to back up Max. "We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves. We managed to bring down Itex and stay out of the media. I'm sure we can get out without that being connected."

Carter frowned.

"What?" I snapped.

"They will connect you to it," Carter answered. "It's inevitable."

He was probably right.

"Don't talk to the media. Don't go out too much," Carter suggested. "You can't stay here forever. Just keep to yourselves. Nothing attention causing."

I sighed.

"Well what did you expect?" Carter frowned.

He was getting on my nerves. My temper was building up and I suppressed it, concentrating on my coffee.

"You act like this was gonna be easy or something," Carter continued. "I mean, Jesus, if you wanna see George get taken down you better be able to handle a little media."

I ignored him, squeezing my mug tighter.

"Fang…" Max whispered, making eye contact with me.

"I mean it's going to be like this for a while. Even after we bag George, the media will still want to hear about you…"

"Carter, shut up," Max said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's time you leave," Iggy said, turning off the TV. "We have things to attend to."

"Oh, I didn't mean to impose," Carter said.

"Just call before you come next time," Iggy answered.

Carter headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Iggy rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, turning the TV on to CNN instead of the local news. I put my mug down, realizing I was about to break it.

"Chill out, Man," Iggy said, as if he could see me.

"Sorry," I heard myself whisper. It was more directed to Max.

She shrugged. "You're mad at George. I get it. You just don't want more of a mess."

I nodded. Thank you, Max, for understanding me.

* * *

**Thank you for being patient for an update. Updates for my other stories will come soon. Check out my newest fanfic, **_**Second Chances?**_** if you get the chance. Reviews would be appreciated. Once again, thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 9**

By MyNameIsCAL

Gazzy gets whatever we need after he gets out of school. Max and I are confined to the apartment for most of the day. The reporters are desperate to hear our story, but the only people we plan on telling are the judge and jury. It wouldn't take long for someone to realize who we were. Itex would resurface in the news and the scientists would be calling us up again, asking to "observe" us.

We couldn't even stand to watch the news anymore. They would show the reporters outside of the apartment. The phone would ring more than once an hour. We stopped answering. If it was important, we would answer. Although if it was important, and usually important meant from Mom or Iggy or someone else in the flock, they would call our cell phones.

"This is ridiculous," Max sighed as we on the couch.

I stretched my leg. This could easily be all of Max's fault for getting involved with George, but I would never say that to her face. Even if that was the truth, I would be biased to hate George. It was always hard to hate the people you loved the most. Especially the people you were trying to win back, the one person that I needed the most.

"It'll get better." My mouth worked faster than my thoughts.

Max smiled at me. "I know."

Just as I went to say something else, Max's phone rang. She answered. "Oh, hey, Carter…Now?...Yeah I guess it would be alright…No we don't need anything…Ok, bye."

I waited for her answer.

"Carter is coming over. He needs to go over some things for the case. We're going to court next week." Max threw her phone onto the coffee table. "I guess we have to get our stories straight."

"I thought our stories matched up," I said.

"They do, but Carter, being a lawyer, has to recheck them. In fact, he'll probably tweak them," Max explained.

Lawyers. Professional liars, if you asked me. I think it was the one reason Max and Carter never lasted. She didn't trust him. Trust had always been an issue. Maybe out of desperation she had fallen for George. But from the beginning I knew it wouldn't last. If I had been a better friend, maybe I would have told that to her. Then we wouldn't have had to go through all of this. Well, it was too late now.

"I was stupid, wasn't I? Falling for George, and all." It was like Max was reading my mind.

"Nah, you weren't stupid," I replied.

She shrugged. "It's ok, you can admit I was."

"Well, I never liked George. I never liked any of the guys you dated. Well Carter was alright," I admitted. "I don't know, my opinion is swayed."

Max grinned. "Of course it is."

I smiled back.

* * *

Carter has been here for three hours now. It was about time Iggy and Gazzy came back to the apartment. Iggy wouldn't be happy about seeing Carter again. Lawyers made Iggy uneasy, like most people he didn't know.

"Hey, you wanna go out to dinner?" Carter asked Max.

Max shook her head, no hesitation. "I don't think that's a good idea, Carter."

"Oh, alright," Carter sounded hurt.

We watched him gather his things and head out the door. In my eyes, he overstayed his visit, drank all our coffee, and depleted Iggy's supply of sandwiches. Carter was going to turn into someone I didn't like. And I really hoped it didn't have to be this way.

"I gotta make more sandwiches," I said as soon as Carter closed the door.

Max sighed, watching me try to imitate the way Iggy made his sandwiches. She said, "You mind as well give up. Iggy will notice. Just let him get mad at Carter."

I resisted the urge to throw the sandwich against the wall. Instead, I put it on a plate and placed it on the table. Iggy's sandwiches looked like they were from a deli, but they actually tasted good. My sandwich looked like I had dropped it, stepped on it, and tried passing it off as good to eat.

Max laughed. "Nice try."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh just get rid of it already."

She picked it up and ripped it in half. We sat there eating the sandwich until Iggy and Gazzy came in, luckily, holding grocery bags.

"The reporters have given up, I think," Gazzy said as he placed the bags on the counter. "There's not much of a story when you two don't go out."

Gazzy had acquired a new earring since the last time we had seen him. I wondered how observant Mom was to that. Maybe she didn't care.

"I'm so hungry," Gazzy yawned. "And tired."

"There are sandwiches in the fridge," Iggy replied.

Max cleared her throat. "Carter came and ate them all."

Iggy frowned. He looked like he was going to hurt someone. "You let him eat them why?!"

Max and I fell silent. Iggy was very protective of his food. I remember one time he was marinating this steak and I decided to cook it because he wasn't home. It took him a week to get over it. That was the week I had to order take out every day. We might have been all grown up now, but in many ways, we were still childish, trying to hold on to all those years we should have spent enjoying being kids.

"I don't know," I answered quietly. "I'm sorry."

Iggy shrugged. "I told Gazzy I would have food for him so he could go home."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll wait around. Cook me up a real meal," Gazzy grinned.

We helped unpack the food. Everything had to be organized into an exact location so Iggy could find it easily. The whole ordeal took about an hour. It took another hour to cook. By the time we were able to sit down and it, the sun had set and it was already eight.

But as always, the food was amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 10**

By MyNameIsCAL

**Just a note, but I'll try to get through this court stuff with some accuracy. I've been reading some stuff and researching online. Anyway, I'm sure it won't affect the story that much if it's accurate or not. Thanks for understanding. **

Today was the arraignment hearing for George. The news stations were going to air it. This was the first time we had turned on the news in a week. Carter would be there.

"So let's talk about Max and her Mystery Man before we get to the arraignment," the reporter said. I think his name was Rick.

"It's unclear whether she was actually having an affair," the female reporter commented. "We did some background research and found out that she was one of six who helped bring down the Itex Organization that was experimenting on humans seven years back. It's believed that her Mystery Man is really just one of her friends she had been with when they helped to shut down Itex."

"Ah, they were still young back then, I'm not sure we could draw any conclusions from that," Rick concluded. "Let's tune into George Dawson's arraignment now. If he pleads not guilty, which we have been expecting, then the case will proceed to trial. This is not going to be pretty for Mr. Dawson, folks."

They bring up a new reporter who was at the court house. George was filmed coming in and standing at the podium, his lawyer walking next to him. Bright orange was not a pretty color on George. His face was expressionless though.

"Case 301211," the commissioner stated. "George Dawson versus the state of Arizona. You are charged with attempted rape, maximum penalty, fifteen years and you are also charged with attempted murder through contract killing, maximum penalty, life sentence."

George's lawyer cleared his throat. "I am John Willingham and I will be George Dawson's legal counsel."

"How does your client, the defendant, plead?"

"Not guilty," George answered.

"Your trial date is Thursday, December 17 at one o'clock in the afternoon. Considering the circumstances of this case, Mr. Dawson will be put under house arrest." the commissioner went on. "You may not make contact with anyone but your attorney without approval."

The news returned to the reporter. "So there we have it. George Dawson, who was thought to break through as a news reporter, will be back in court in about three months. Can George save himself?"

Max turned off the TV. "I think I've had enough for one day."

"It was only five minutes," I told her.

Her head dropped to my shoulder. "Five minutes too long, Fang."

* * *

**Because I assumed that short chapters are better than none. I shall post a new chapter shortly. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 11**

By MyNameIsCAL

"I really want pizza."

"Pizza?" I asked. "After all the cooking Iggy does for us and you want pizza?"

Max nodded.

"Alright, I'll go pick up a pizza," I offered.

"How are you going to get there?"

"I'll walk. It's right down the street."

I stood and pulled on a cap and picked up my sunglasses.

"The media is gonna kill you," Max frowned.

"They don't know who I am," I smiled.

The reporters all stood out there. Either they were stubborn or they had nothing else better to report. The news channels probably showed the apartment complex every day. The reporters darted towards me.

"Are you Max's neighbor?" one of them asked, shoving a microphone in my face.

I cleared my throat. "I suppose so."

"Do you know anything about her?" they continued.

"Not really. She sort of keeps to herself," I lied.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Hey, it's already bad enough I'm talking to you. I don't want any part of this mess," I scowled. "You oughta leave her alone."

I pushed through the reporters.

* * *

"Can I have one large pizza to go?"

Joe squinted at me. "Fang?"

I pulled off my sunglasses. "Yeah, it's me."

He laughed and placed a pie in the oven. "You got reporters chasing after you?"

"Well, they haven't figured out that I'm the guy they're looking for," I whispered back. "They just interviewed me as Max's neighbor."

Joe laughed again. "Oh, that's funny. The media is nuts. You be careful."

He took the pizza out and placed it in a box.

"Thanks," I said.

* * *

I stood at the door, ready to go in, when I heard someone else's voice, coming from inside the apartment.

"He's going to hurt you." It was a man's voice.

"And you're not?" Max countered. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because it was a mistake for the two of us to split like we did."

"Don't make this difficult. You can't do this now, not with everything going on." Max sounded frustrated.

"Max, please. Don't go hurting yourself again. We can start over." It had to be Carter. "He's had so many chances with you and he's blown them all."

"I don't think you understand."

"No, I think you're being stubborn."

And then there was silence.

I opened the door and there Carter was, on the couch, kissing Max. She made no attempt to push away, but at least she wasn't kissing him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I lifted Carter off the couch.

He stammered. "I…I can explain."

"Don't lie to me," I growled. "Now get out of here before I hurt you."

I dropped him and he fell to his knees. If this had happened in a difference place and time, I just might have beaten the crap out of Carter, but we needed him for our battle against George and I would only have disappointed Max by hurting him.

"I'm sorry," Carter whimpered.

"Get out!"

He fumbled to get up and staggered out the door.

"Here's your damned pizza," I muttered, throwing it on the coffee table in front of Max.

She stopped it from sliding off. "Fang…I'm so sorry."

I turned to my room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day ignoring Max. When Iggy finally came home, he picked the lock to my door, letting himself in.

"Jesus, Fang," Iggy sighed. "You could at least tell us you were ok."

"I'm ok, now leave me alone."

"Don't be immature," Iggy frowned. "Max says she's sorry."

I let out a deep breath. "I don't think I have much a choice than to forgive her, do I."

"Well, no," Iggy frowned. "Unless you'd like to lose her to Carter again."

_Again_.

Maybe it was because Carter was a lawyer, but Max and I had been fighting. Now that I look back, the fight had been petty. We were supposed to go to dinner with Carter to celebrate the end of the Itex trials. I always knew Carter had a thing for Max. We were arguing about it. In fact, it didn't even matter because if I would have went instead of storming off and not showing up, Max would probably not have ended up with Carter.

Defeating Itex had become bittersweet after that. I used wished we were still fighting Itex, just so I could have Max and not worry about someone winning her over. She told Carter about what happened, and he charmed her into a yearlong relationship. The only reason they split was because he repeatedly let Max down. He promised to be back for dinner and didn't come home until midnight. There were times he was supposed to pick Max up from places and he never showed. Max finally got fed up and left.

She had a couple guys between Carter and George. Those guys never lasted though. They always had other motives for being with her. If we were on good terms, I would be there, pulling Max back together. Even if we weren't talking at the time, somehow her breakdowns were my ticket to winning her back for a little while. Every now and then we fought. Whether it was about my habits or her boyfriends, there was always something that we managed to get angry at each other about. Iggy had finally talked some sense into me and I calmed down, for the most part.

It had gotten better though, which was why she was probably giving me another chance now. Max had given me so many chances already that I wondered when she would get tired and leave me in misery. And I would have deserved the misery too. Although I always suspected that Iggy talked to Max about me. I wouldn't be surprised either. We all talked to each other about the others. Sometimes Ella would call me up to talk about Iggy. He had his share of issues, but it had been a while since anything came up. We were all delicate in different ways.

"You can't screw this up anymore, Fang." Iggy almost sounded like he was pleading. "I've watched you two for years and years. You two were the ones that gave me hope through all the mess Itex caused for us. But now you're falling apart. I feel like that doesn't say much."

"Sometimes I wish Itex was still around," I admitted.

"Don't say that," Iggy shook his head. "There are better things to wish for."

He was right. "Yeah I know."

* * *

**Happy holidays! Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll have new chapters up for all my stories before 2010 happens.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 12**

By MyNameIsCAL

I went to get food around midnight. There were two pieces of pizza left. I had a feeling Max had purposely left them for me. I ate them cold and in the dark. Max was sleeping on the couch and I listen to her breathing, wondering how we had gone wrong so many times. Iggy's words from earlier echoed in my head. _You two were the ones that gave me hope through all the mess Itex caused for us._ Did we really? _You can't screw this up anymore, Fang._ No, I couldn't.

"Max." I whispered as I walked over to the couch. "Max…"

She stirred and sat up, yawning.

"You should sleep in a bed," I said to her. "Come on."

She followed me, sleepily, into my room and nestled herself under the sheets. I crawled into bed next to her and she snuggled up against me.

"Fang, I'm sorry," she said after a while.

It took me a moment to respond. "It doesn't matter anymore. Just sleep now."

* * *

"Carter sent flowers," Iggy said as we came into the kitchen. "Actually he delivered it himself and the media is all over it."

Max's hand slipped from mind as she plucked the envelope from the flowers and opened it. Iggy gave me a questioning look before returning to his coffee.

"What's it say?" Iggy asked.

Max shook her head. She pulled out several sheets of paper, full of Carter's handwriting. "It's long. I don't care to read it."

"Wait, the media?" I questioned.

Iggy sighed. "The media caught sight of him with the flowers. They think that he's been Max's Mystery Man all along."

Max closed her eyes. "I swear when this is all over, Carter is so dead."

* * *

I don't think I had seen Max so angry before, and I thought I had seen her mad. Most times, I was the one that made her angry, but today, she was fuming. It was probably a good thing I wasn't still angry at her. Iggy was always right. The fact that I doubted him sometimes made me feel guilty.

"Maybe you should read his letter," Iggy said.

We sat around the TV, watching the news. The letter, inside the envelope now, sat on the coffee table. I had the urge to read it, but I knew Max wouldn't appreciate that.

"If that idiot has anything to say to me, he can tell me in person," she snapped.

Iggy's gaze found me. That creeped me out sometimes. It took me a minute to understand his expression. He wanted me to calm Max down. Unfortunately the expression I returned, he would never see. I didn't know what to say to Max, though.

"Once we get through our battle with George," Iggy spoke in my silence. "We can deal with Carter."

Why could I never say the right thing? I had a lot to learn from Iggy.

"Yeah, I know." Max let out a deep breath. She slouched into the couch, finally resting her head on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her, trying to be comforting. "Everything is gonna be ok. We're all going to get through this."

Iggy gave me an encouraging smile.

"I hope so," Max whispered.

* * *

I lay in bed with Max now. She still seemed upset.

"The letter is still on the coffee table," she said just as I thought she had fallen asleep. "You can read it with Iggy if you want."

"Wouldn't you rather read it first?" I replied.

"I think I already know what it says." She turned away from me. "Go, read it. I'm not stupid. You and Iggy want to read it. You're just waiting for me to fall asleep."

"Max…" I wasn't even thinking of doing that.

"Even if that's not what you intended, go read it now anyway," she went on.

"Then why don't we read it in the morning, together?"

Max turned to face me again. "Alright."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to help Iggy with breakfast.

"Carter is at the door," Iggy muttered.

"What?" I put down the knife I was using to cut the onion with.

"He's the only one that walks with a slight limp like that. It wouldn't be noticeable to you," Iggy explained quietly. "It's like how you don't walk the same way because of the accident or the way you favor having Max on your right side because it's the side that's had the least injuries."

I frowned. How was it that the blind guy knew everything?

"Now go open the door," Iggy said.

I headed towards the door, paying closer attention how I stepped. Maybe Iggy was right, but I couldn't remember how I walked before.

"What do you want?" I questioned, opening the door.

Carter was about to knock. He shifted his weight and then backed away. "Is Max around?"

"Anything you need to tell her you can tell me," I told him.

He gulped.

"Well spit it out or get out of here. The entire media thinks you're dating Max or something," I growled.

"Did she read the letter?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, tell her to call me when she does."

"Alright, we'll see," I replied. "I can't promise anything."

"I'm sorry, Fang." Carter took another step backwards.

"No you're not," I scoffed. "Once this ordeal with George is over, we all have a lot of things to get straightened out."

"I know."

"And you better be ready to deal with it. Now get out of here."

He nodded and then turned, half running, half speed walking down the hallway. I wondered what the reporters would make out of today's visit.

Or maybe I was afraid to know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 13**

By MyNameIsCAL

Max shuffled into the kitchen just as Iggy finished cooking. We had agreed not to tell her about Carter's little visit. She was angry enough.

"Turn on the news," she yawned.

Iggy stuck his hand out and turned on the TV. The fact that he knew where things were better than us might have been a scary thought.

"News?" He questioned.

"Yes, please," Max answered.

"Let's see, Food Network," Iggy muttered and counted down to the news channel. "Ah, here we are."

I set our plates on the table. "Why do you wanna watch the news?"

Max put her cell phone on the table. "Carter texted me. He said the news would be of interest."

I gulped, hoping it wasn't Carter on the news leaving our apartment. Iggy sat down and started to eat his omelet.

"It's missing something," he grumbled.

Max tasted some of her omelet. "Iggy, this might be the best omelet I've ever eaten."

I ate some of mine. "I don't know what you're complaining about."

Iggy shrugged, but he was trying not to smile.

"Breaking News from Arizona. William Andrews has admitted to police that George Dawson paid him to hit Max Ride and her friends." The reporter disappeared and footage of our car crash came on screen. "Andrews admitted that Dawson threatened his family and offered a large sum of money for the hit."

Two reporters appeared on the screen. The man spoke first. "This will complicate things for Mr. Dawson."

"We were not able to contact Dawson, but it looks like that Max Ride might have won already," the other reporter commented.

I swallowed. "I don't understand why George was trying to kill us."

Max shook her head. "He was trying to kill you to win me back. But I guess he figured if I died, he could still make a story out of my death."

The thought of George reporting Max's death sickened me.

* * *

Carter's letter still sat unread on the coffee table. By now, we had forgotten about it. There was new news being released every now and then from William Andrews' confession. Gazzy was here now too. He was supposed to be taking Iggy to the grocery store, but we were sitting around the TV, watching the news.

"When's Ella coming home again?" Gazzy asked, speaking loudly over the holiday commercial.

Iggy took a moment to think. "She's coming back the weekend after the trial."

It seemed like everything we did revolved around that day.

Gazzy punched Iggy in the arm, playfully. "You finally going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Max questioned. It was her leadership skills kicking in. She had to know everything.

"To marry me." Iggy grinned.

Well, I had to admit, it was about time he did.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but I figured I would put up what I had so far. Anyway, thanks. I'll get another chapter up by the end of the weekend hopefully. School is officially killing my brain.**


	14. Chapter 14

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 14**

By MyNameIsCAL

The battle was over and we were going to win the war too. With William Andrews' confession, George had no way out of proving himself innocent. It was a stretch even before that. The media had already written George off, but the trial was still going to happen. George refused to negotiate a new deal. He was looking at life in prison, but at least he could still manage to waste our time.

The news vans slowly disappeared. We could finally go out again. Fresh air was nice. Better than opening a window.

"Where are you two going?" Iggy asked.

"Dinner," I answered. "Wanna come?"

Iggy shook his head. "Gazzy is gonna pick me up. We're going food shopping."

Max led the way to her car. Mine was long gone in a junkyard somewhere by now. It reminded me that I probably needed a new one, but Max's car would have to do for now.

"So where are we going?" Max threw the keys at me.

I caught them, just barely. "Anywhere you want."

We found ourselves at the old tavern on the other side of town. The food was decent and on those days without Max, I had worked a couple of shifts for free meals and drinks just to pass the ttime. They were always short waiters, but the owner was a likable man. He knew about my troubles with Max. Sometimes we would talk after the bar closed. But other than being there by myself, I had only gone there with Max. In a way, it was special.

"Hey, Fang!" Sam, the owner gave us a big grin. "It's been so long. And you've brought Max! Ah, I must give you your usual table."

It wasn't too crowded tonight. Just a few locals that kept to themselves at the bar. The news played on the TV, and for once, they weren't talking about George Dawson.

"You know I followed the news," Sam said, handing us menus. "I'm glad you two are ok."

"Thanks," I said.

Sam nodded. "Just holler if you need anything."

We ordered what we always got here, steak and fries. It was cheap and the best in town. I once told Sam he should raise the price to get more money for it, but he shook his head and say that it didn't matter to him. The tavern had been passed down from generation to generation. Sam had inherited enough money to keep the cost low for food. If you came to the tavern during big sports games or late nights, it would be packed.

"The last time I came here was with you," Max said after a while. "I never had the heart to take any of those other guys here and if they suggested it, I told them that I wasn't in the mood for that kind of food."

"Really?" And so I had been in the back of her mind all those years.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I don't know, maybe I felt guilty. This was always our place to go."

I laughed. "Of course."

* * *

It was late when we got home. Iggy, nevertheless, was on the phone with Ella. I swear they could talk until the sunrise sometimes. Ella was in college too. I didn't understand how she managed to get any work done.

"How did I ever let you get away?" Max asked as we sat on the couch, watching reruns of an old TV show.

I put an arm around her. "I think it was me who let you get away."

She paused to think. There was no need to dwell on the past for too long, at least not tonight. "I'm glad this worked out."

I smiled at her, brushing the hair out of her face. "Me too."

And then I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Max was curled up against me, her head rested on my chest as we lay in bed later that night. She had been asleep for an hour already, but I stared at the streak of light from the moon on the ceiling, thinking about her and where we were headed. Things were going smoothly now. All had been forgiven. I thought about Iggy and Ella and I knew that someday it was going to be Max and me walking down the aisle.

And I smiled to myself in the darkness, closing my eyes, but only because I needed sleep. Dreams couldn't amount to where I was now.

* * *

**More to come soon, hopefully. The upcoming chapters will be longer, hopefully. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 15**

By MyNameIsCAL

The days drew closer to the trial. Max and I watched Iggy grow anxious as the days grew closer to Ella's arrival.

"Maybe I should wait til she finishes college," Iggy said.

I frowned. "The worst thing you can do is wait, that's what you told me."

He let out a sigh. "Then I wish that day would come already."

* * *

It's early in the morning, and we're driving to Mom's house to drop Iggy off. Max kept going straight instead of turning to pass the new station.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She frowned. "I can't drive that way anymore. Just the thought of the crash still scares me."

I thought back to the crash. All that blood. It made me light headed.

"See?" Max said, reading my mind.

I gave an uneasy laugh and just hoped we would reach Mom's house soon.

* * *

William Andrews won the jury over. You could tell by the way they watched him talk and tell how George had threatened him at gunpoint, crazily begging him to do his dirty work.

"I pushed me down, pointed the gun," Andrews made a gun with his hand and pointed to his chin. "Said he was gonna kill me and then my family if I didn't cooperate."

Carter opened his mouth to speak, but Andrews added, "And I have another kid on the way."

Blinking, Carter spoke. "No more questions."

* * *

The judge called recess after George's lawyer, John Willingham, questioned Andrews. Other witnesses had been questioned, including the camera man who filmed the footage of George pulling me out of Max's car. The only people left to question were George, Max, and me. Then we'd be done.

You could tell, from the look on Willingham's face, that he was losing hope. George had a stone cold face, though, like his emotions had just been drained from him. The only emotion I ever picked up on from him was the sadness in his eyes when he looked at Max, like seeing her hurt. But I guess I knew how he felt. Stupidity had gotten the best of him, only he had really screwed things up.

Even Carter got that sad look in his eyes.

"Sandwich?" Max handed a tray to me. "Or did you want soup?"

I took a sandwich and we moved to the line to pay. Andrews stood in front of us. He looked away, paying quickly and disappearing to the corner of the cafeteria. Poor guy. If only he knew that we had nothing against him.

* * *

"Were you romantically involved with Max during her engagement with George?" Willingham questioned.

"Objection!" Carter said.

"Overruled," the judge frowned.

I let out a deep breath. Max had never been engaged to George. "No, I wasn't."

"And George Dawson did pull you out of the car?"

"From what I've seen on the news clips, yes he did."

Willingham hesitated. "No more questions, Your Honor."

* * *

This case had been over before it even started. Carter had asked a series of questions to clear up that Max had not been engaged to George. Willingham barely question Max. It made me feel sorry for him. George should have cut a deal with the court. Andrews had screwed George over. Well actually George had screwed himself by not thinking things out, but he just wanted to delay his time in jail. And honestly, I wouldn't blame him for doing that.

"Were you or were you not engaged to Max before Andrews hit Max?" Willingham inquired.

George stared off into the back of the courtroom. "I was not."

There was a low murmur from the people around us. The judge banged the gavel and there was silence. Willingham was distressed now. It was obvious George was no longer sticking to the plan.

"What is your relation to William Andrews?"

"He was a neighbor."

"And did you or did you not pay him to hit Max and her companions?"

"I did pay him."

George's lawyer looked like he was gonna rip his own hair. "Did you threaten him?"

"Yes."

And that was the end. Carter nailed him with more questions. George answered all the questions with honesty. I didn't understand his change of heart.

* * *

"Does the jury find George Dawson innocent or guilty?"

One member of the jury stood. "We find George Dawson guilty, your honor."

It was no surprise. George was handcuffed and escorted out, sentenced to life in prison. He gave us one sad look before he disappeared out the door.

"Well, congrats," Carter said, pulling his papers together. "It was nice to see you two again."

We watched him pull something out of his pocket. It was a check, written out to him by Max. Carter ripped it in half and handed it back to Max. "For the trouble I've caused."

Max shook her head. "I forgive you, Carter. You don't need to do that."

But he insisted. "No, I needed to do that."

"Well, thank you for everything." Max stuffed the two halves in her pocket.

He nodded. "Good evening to both of you."

We watched him walk out, slow as if he might have forgotten something or was uncertain. And now that I thought about it, he wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was just lost.

"C'mon, let's go home now," I whispered to Max.

I knew she felt guilty, but she agreed. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Outside, William Andrews stood. He shifted his weight from one side to another. His words came out feebly. "I'm sorry."

"Mr. Andrews, Fang and I have been through a lot. And nothing is more important than family. Family is what kept us together. I understand what happened. We don't blame you." Max gave him a reassuring smile. "You made the right choice, to save your family. I can admire that."

Andrews looked relieved.

"If anything, we should be thanking you for telling the truth." I held out my hand and he shook it, a nice firm grip.

"Well, thank you," he smiled nervously.

We watched him leave too. The reporters waited for us outside. But we weren't quite ready to face them.

* * *

**Ah, finally done with that legal bit. Sorry for taking so long to update. I think we'll work on Iggy's proposal to Ella next…And, of course, we'll get into Fang and Max's relationship. Can't end til we have all loose ends tied up. Thanks for reading!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 16**

By MyNameIsCAL

The public deserved their answers. So we stood, patiently, listening to the questions and trying to answer. We would give them nothing but the truth.

"Are you Max's Mystery Man?" A reporter asked.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I suppose I am."

"Is it true you're one of the six that brought down Itex?"

"Yes, it is."

"So then you weren't having an affair?" That question was directed to Max.

Max shook her head. "No, it wasn't an affair. Myself, Fang, and the other six continue to see each other on a daily basis. We're like a family. It's all a matter of looking after each other."

I nodded in agreement.

"Did you agree to marry George?" Another one shouted.

"No," Max replied. "I told him no."

"And how did you feel about George?" The reporter motioned to me.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I'm honestly not really sure what happened and what went wrong. Like Max said, we're just trying to look after each other. I would be happy for Max with whatever chooses."

"And why did you say no?" Another question for Max.

"Because it didn't feel right. And I knew that George wanted something from me. He was trying to make it big in news reporting. If he could convince me to do an interview about Itex with my other five friends, it would be exactly what he would need to get his big break," Max said.

There was a jumble of more questions. Max answered a few, most of them now would seem irrelevant once news of what happened in the trial were found out. When the questions about Itex started to flow, Max cut the media off.

"Well, I think it's about time we go now," Max let out a deep breath.

She started to walk away. I followed her and we got into her car, swiftly driving away. As much as we hated dealing with reporters, that had went pretty well.

* * *

It's nearly midnight now, but Iggy and I are driving to the airport to get Ella. Max was already asleep at home, tired out by the trial.

"You should ask Max," Iggy suddenly spoke, disrupting my thoughts.

"Ask Max what?" I questioned.

"To marry you."

"Now?"

Iggy turned down the radio. "Soon. She's been waiting on you for a long time."

"How would you know?"

I could almost see Iggy grin out of the corner of my eye. "Ella tells me so."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not the only one who talks to Ella."

I let out a laugh. We all had someone to trust about certain things. Max talked to Ella about me and I talked to Iggy about Max. And then Iggy and Ella would conspire together. In a way, I found that amusing.

"What?" Iggy seemed confused.

"Nothing," I smiled to myself. But thoughts of asking Max to marry me danced around my head.

* * *

We waited by the baggage claim for Ella to appear coming down the escalators. A few people glance at me, trying to decide whether they recognized me or not. Max and I had been all over the news earlier. I was surprised none of them stopped and pointed at me.

"Did you check the arrivals list?" Iggy sounded anxious.

"Yes, don't worry. I did. They were on time."

He sighed.

And then there Ella was, coming down the elevator. The way her face lit up when she saw Iggy almost seemed to illuminate the entire baggage claim. She ran up to him and he embraced her. I gave them a smile.

"Hey, there," Ella squeezed Iggy.

Iggy rested his chin on top of Ella's head.

I left them in search of Ella's suitcase. Thankfully, it was one of the first to come out. Ella always put colorful ribbons on the handles of her suitcase. I checked the tag and returned back to where they were standing.

"Oh you didn't have to get that for me," Ella said, taking the suitcase. "C'mere it's been so long since I've seen you. Congrats on winning the trial."

She hugged me briefly.

"Thanks," I said.

We headed out of the airport and into the parking lot.

* * *

Ella needed to go Christmas shopping, so we found ourselves with the crowds at the mall. Iggy already had his present, and we wandered around the mall, discussing what to get Max.

"She said she didn't want anything," I told Iggy.

"Hmmm," Iggy looked deep in thought. "Well, they always say they don't want anything, but they usually do want something."

We stopped right in front of the jewelry story. I stared into the window at the rings.

"Where are we?" Iggy asked.

"In front of the jewelry store," I answered.

"Ah, you should look at rings," he grinned.

"Oh shut up, I am," I punched him in the arm playfully.

We ventured inside.

* * *

"Hey! Fang!"

Iggy and I were leaning on the railing, waiting for Ella and Max to finish.

"Fang! Iggy!"

I looked down to the first floor. Max and Ella waved at us.

"Oh, hey!" Iggy waved.

"You ready to go?" Max asked.

"Yup. I'll meet you down there!" I shouted back.

I grabbed Iggy by the arm and led him down the stairs. In the inside of my jacket pocket, a small box hit against my chest every step I took down.

* * *

**Ah, I don't think this story is quite over yet. I think I'll smooth out a few things with Max and Fang. Besides, I can't leave you all hanging about Iggy and Ella. Their relationship will get a little spotlight. I want to have a nice ending between Max and Fang too. Here would NOT be the right place to end, I feel. Anyway, continue reading if you'd like. Thanks again :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 17**

By MyNameIsCAL

Today was the big day, Christmas Eve. Well, big day for Iggy, anyway.

"Oh gosh they're still talking about you and Max on the news," Nudge said.

Gazzy took a seat next to Nudge. "Next thing you know they'll be begging all of us to one of those TV specials."

She laughed.

"They already have," Max frowned. "They keep trying to contact Carter. He sent me an email the other day."

Angel sat on the floor, staring at the TV. There was something going through her head. She must have been listening to our thoughts. Although I got the feeling she wasn't listening to mine.

_Nudge is going to be upset_. Angel was looking at me now. _But Gazzy, he has it in his head that he'll be able to keep Nudge together. You know how Nudge feels about Iggy. She knows she'll never get Iggy, but she's gonna deny it anyway._

I took a glance at Nudge. Gazzy was trying to talk to her, but she seemed distracted.

_See?_ Angel said.

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Max looked worried all of a sudden.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

It was tradition to exchange presents on Christmas Eve after dinner. Iggy and Mom had cooked this year. Some old with the new. Iggy sat between Ella and Nudge. They were both trying to talk to Iggy at the same time. He seemed overwhelmed, trying to give both of them his attention. Gazzy had already given up trying to talk to Nudge.

Dinner was just about over now. The plates were empty. I stood, tired of watching Nudge try to fight for Iggy's attention. Mom needed help with the dishes, so I busied myself with washing. By the time everything was washed, it was time to exchange gifts. Although most of us hadn't really wanted anything. The things we would receive would mostly be a surprise.

Ella passed around cards to everyone. Since Angel was the youngest, she got the most gifts. For all of us, the gifts never mattered. It was just about being with each other. Surviving Itex had been a blessing almost and we couldn't be invincible forever.

"So, uh, I got you a gift even though you told me not to," Max said.

"Oh." I felt stupid now. I didn't actually have anything for Max.

She pulled something out of her pocket and tossed something at me. "You can see it when we get back to the apartment. I think you'll like it."

I looked down at what I had caught. It was a set of keys.

"Max, you didn't have to get me a car."

"Hey, it was my fault yours got totaled. Besides, I'll probably like it more than you do," she smiled.

For the past couple of years, Nudge has made us all clothing. To my surprise, I still find I wear a lot of it. For me, it's usually a jacket or a button down shirt. Nudge had a way of knowing what we liked to wear. One year she actually made me these pair of really comfortable jeans. I still wore them.

"So this year, I figured I'd make another pair of jeans for you," Nudge said, handing me a box. "They're pretty much the same."

"Thanks," I said, giving her a half smile, trying not to think about Iggy and Ella.

She handed another box to Max and continued to move around the room. Iggy was always the nice guy though. He opened Nudge's box and threw on the jacket she had made him this year.

"Oh wow that's a nice jacket," Max commented.

It was a dark brown, almost like an army jacket, but not quite. I got the feeling if Iggy could see, he would like it a lot. Nudge seemed really happy now, her eyes beaming.

A few more gifts were exchanged. I gave Gazzy a gift card for the local gas station since he drove Iggy around all the time. Iggy received some cooking stuff. Overall, compare or gifts from this year to last, not much had changed.

Except for when Iggy got down on his knee, taking Ella's hand.

"Ella, I've been thinking about this a lot. And I've thought about it for a long time. I know you've still got another year of college to go, but I don't want to wait to ask anymore." It was scary how Iggy could talk to people and make it look like he was looking at them even though he couldn't see. "What I'm really trying to say is, will you marry me, Ella?"

He opened a box, revealing a ring.

Ella looked like she was going to cry. She nodded. "Yes, Iggy, yes I'll marry you."

He stood, smiling, and put the ring on Ella. They kissed briefly. Gazzy whistled and we all laughed.

And the night ended like that. You could tell by the way Nudge looked at Iggy and Ella that inside she was hurting. And I knew that feeling before, watching the one person you loved the most go off with someone else.


	18. Chapter 18

**In and Out of Love-Chapter 18**

By MyNameIsCAL

I stayed up with Gazzy and Nudge. Midnight had expired hours ago and we sat around in mostly silence. Nudge was torn, I could tell. Gazzy and her exchanged a few words every now and then. I wondered if I should say something, but I don't because I think the only reason Max hadn't gone to bed was to stop me from speaking.

But Max had fallen asleep, her head resting against my leg now. It had been an hour already and neither Gazzy nor Nudge showed any sign of going to bed yet. The TV was on, but none of us were watching. I worried about Nudge. She looked, I'm not sure if this was the right word, but she looked distraught.

"I'm so stupid to even care," Nudge blurted out suddenly.

Gazzy opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. He was scrambling for words in his head, but nothing was coming out.

"You're not stupid to care," I spoke quietly.

Nudge sniffled. "Really?"

"I know how you feel. It's hard to watch someone you love so much go off with another person. I know how that feels, and it'll tear you apart and you'll spend nights sleepless thinking where you went wrong." I had no idea where these words were flowing from. "But you have to let go. The time and energy you waste on blame and feeling hurt will amount to nothing. Iggy will always be your friend…your brother. He's not going to forget about you."

"But you got Max back." Nudge looked like she was going to cry.

"Well…" She had a point too.

Nudge shook her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Fang. You're right. It's not worth it. He's actually going to marry Ella. It's not like Max was going to marry someone else, but thanks."

"You'll find someone else," Gazzy took his turn at speaking now. "And things will get better, I promise."

I held my breath as Gazzy's arm slipped around Nudge's shoulders, but she leaned her head onto his chest, looking more teary eyed than before. Poor kid. If Iggy knew, I'm sure he'd feel really guilty, but then Nudge would only feel guiltier.

* * *

The one thing we could be thankful for was that Iggy and Ella wouldn't get married until she finished college. That was still another year. Planning for it wasn't going to suddenly start. I don't think Nudge would have been able to endure something like that so soon.

"Nudge still has two years of college left?" I asked Max as we lay in bed discussing everything.

"Yeah, two more years of fashion school." She gave half a laugh and then cut herself off, sounding more serious. "Do you think Gazzy will win her over?"

I yawned, stretching my legs. It had been a long few days. "I don't know. I'd like to think he will. Nudge will always be looking back, but most of her will get over it. I don't know."

Max pulled the blankets towards her. "You're probably right."

* * *

Iggy's time was occupied with Ella. They decided they were going to take a trip out to California, leaving Max and I without anyone to cook for us.

"I'm sick of pizza now," Max said, giving a disgusted look at the boxes that lay next to the garbage can.

"Then let's take my car out for a spin. We'll hit the old tavern," I spun the key chain around my finger. "And we'll pick up Gazzy and Nudge."

It was a sports car, my new car, black, but it still seated four people. As always, it was black, my favorite color.

We reached the car and I unlocked it. "I do get to drive my own car, right?"

"Give me the keys," Max stuck out her hand.

"No!" I frowned.

She gave me a dark look before breaking a grin, laughing. "Just kidding."

* * *

"That's such as awesome car!" Gazzy exclaimed as I parked at the tavern.

"And I'm not going to let you drive it," I responded.

"Oh, c'mon, Fang," Gazzy pleaded.

"If you give me a good reason, I will."

Gazzy rolled his eyes.

We walked into the tavern. Sam greeted us, as always, congratulating us on winning the trial, and seating us away from the other patrons. Max introduced Gazzy and Nudge to Sam. They exchanged a few words. Sam always welcomed people with open arms.

"It's nice to meet you," Sam gave them his biggest smile, shaking Gazzy's hand.

After some more small talk, he left to get our drinks.

"How does mom stand you with all those earrings?" Nudge asked.

Gazzy frowned. "I like them."

Nudge laughed. "I don't mind them."

He eased up. Gazzy was looking for Nudge's approval. I had to give him a hand for his determination. Once he had his sights set on something, he wasn't giving up. Perseverance. But you had to persevere for the right things.

* * *

The night ended at the apartment. Gazzy entertained us for a while, throwing his voice and mimicking the random people and celebrities on TV. It was fun and Nudge seemed to enjoy the entertainment. To think, back to when we were young, how Gazzy almost made Iggy and I kill each other over things he had pretended to say in our voices. It had been too long since I had heard Gazzy use it. I wondered if he did it at school. Second thought, maybe it was better I didn't know.

They all fell asleep watching TV. I called Mom to tell her that they were with us. Even though we were capable of watching over ourselves, I knew she still worried.

And for a while, I sat there, and thought about Max and Iggy getting married to Ella. I envisioned myself asking Max, getting down on one knee. First at a fancy restaurant, on the beach, and then at Sam's tavern. My thoughts started to overwhelm me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Of course thoughts of Max dances across the backs of my eyelids.

But no dream of Max would ever be good enough to the real Max that was asleep in my arms. I felt myself smile as I drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hjj/In and Out of Love-Chapter 19**

By MyNameIsCAL

---One month later---

Nudge had left back to college, leaving too much time for Gazzy to spend by himself. Max and I would often come back to find Gazzy at the apartment with Iggy. There was this girl at school he was always complaining about. She liked him, or something, but it was obvious he wasn't into her at all.

There were a couple of times I tried to take Max out, just the two of us, and Gazzy tagged along without warning. It annoyed me until he told us why he never bothered to stay home.

"Angel keeps annoying me about Nudge and stuff," he said over dinner one day. "And everything I'm thinking about."

"She's just looking out for you," Max replied.

"Yeah, I know. But it's annoying. I can look after myself," Gazzy sighed. "And Angel's friends are always hanging out at the house."

I laughed.

"What?" Gazzy frowned.

Even though Angel was past the age of playing with dolls, I pictured Gazzy being dragged to play with her, dressed up as a princess and sipping fake tea.

I shook my head and Max threw me one of those _you better stop _looks.

Dinner continued as Max changed the subject. It was mostly Gazzy and her talking. I was too busy thinking about the ring that sat in my pocket. I could have asked her tonight if Gazzy hadn't tagged along. But I'll be patient.

* * *

And then one night I felt restless. I was tired of waiting for the perfect moment. No, this didn't have to be something big. I just needed to ask her.

"Hey, Max." I sat down on the bed next to her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Fang?"

"So I was thinking…" I paused. "Well, I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Max asked.

"Actually," I finally said, sliding off the bed and kneeling in front of her, pulling the ring out. "Max, will you marry me?"

"Oh, get up off the floor." At first I thought she was rejecting me, but she pulled me off the ground and onto the bed, smiling. "Of course I'll marry you."

I slid the ring onto her finger, feeling relieved.

"I thought you'd never ask," she joked.

I smiled back sheepishly. "Iggy helped me pick it out."

"Iggy?" She chuckled. "_Iggy?_"

"Well, ok, he told me that I should stop waiting and ask you. He came with me when I bought it when we were Christmas shopping," I admitted.

Max replied. "It's beautiful, Fang."

And then she leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

The flock no longer had to hold its breath about whether Max and I were going to actually keep it together this time.

"Seriously!" Gazzy was almost jumping up and down. "That's awesome."

Max laughed and I sighed. It made me feel guilty that they actually thought we might fall apart again.

"About time," Iggy sniggered.

"Shut up," I snapped.

Max smiled though. "It's alright, Fang. You think I wouldn't have waited for you?"

My eyes met hers. "I don't know."

"Well, now you know." And she took my hand, giving me an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry," Iggy finally said.

"It's alright," I shrugged.

PAGE BREAK!!!

I lay in bed with Max, staring at the ceiling. If I listened close enough, I could hear Iggy talking to Ella on the phone, probably about Max and me.

"Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I rolled onto my side, facing Max. "Of course."

"Did you really think I wouldn't wait for you?"

Even in the darkness, I could feel her eyes searching for mine. "Sometimes I thought I screwed things up that bad."

She paused to think. "Then maybe I should admit that at times I had gotten a little tired of waiting."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Nah, don't be sorry." She no longer sounded serious. "I should have said something."

"Well, I should have said a lot of things too."

And then there was silence for a while as we let things sink in.

"And Fang?"

"Yes, Max?" Again.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Updates are coming slowly. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**In and Out of Love –Chapter 20**

By MyNameIsCAL

---One Year Later---

Wedding magazines are strewn across the apartment. Ella was driving herself nuts with the planning. Iggy was pretty helpless since he couldn't see, which meant Max and I got sucked into their wedding planning. It didn't bother me too much though.

"Purple or beige?" Ella and Max were going through color schemes.

"I don't know," Iggy frowned. "Why do you keep asking me!"

"I'm not asking you!" Ella picked up a magazine and threw it at Iggy.

He stuck his hand out and caught it. "Well, I like beige."

"Alright, that's two for beige and one for purple." Ella let out a sigh. "What do you think, Fang?"

I looked up at her and said with the straightest face, "Black."

Ella stared at me for a moment. At first I thought she was angry and then she grabbed the magazine from Iggy and threw it at me, laughing.

"So two for beige, one for purple, and one for black," I continued, letting the magazine fall to the floor. "I guess beige wins."

"Oh shut up!" Ella rolled her eyes.

Iggy sniggered and when he sensed Ella's gaze, he straightened up and agreed. "Yeah, you shut up!"

Max was laughing hysterically. Soon enough we all joined in.

* * *

We seemed to be going to sleep later and later as the wedding drew closer. Although it only seemed like Ella had graduated yesterday. Nudge too and Gazzy would be off to college by the start of the new school year. It made me feel old, at least sometimes, but I had to remember that Iggy was only a little bit younger than me.

"We're definitely having a small ceremony," Max said as she crawled into bed next to me.

I smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Just the flock and Mom and Ella," Max snuggled against me. "Sam from the tavern. Maybe a few others if you can think of any."

"That sounds nice." I stretched to turn off the lights. "It's not even our wedding and I feel stressed out by all the planning."

"We should have it at Mom's house, in the backyard or something," Max added.

And what took Iggy and Ella months to plan, Max and I condensed into a ten minute conversation. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

This was the third catering place we had been to today. Iggy, being such a good cook, couldn't stand any of it. We were hoping, at least Max and I, that this would be the last place we'd have to try. The evening was drawing close and Max was hoping that we could get away from the chaos to have dinner at Sam's Tavern.

"So, what do you think of this?" Ella sounded anxious almost. They were running out of options.

Iggy chewed and shrugged. "It's definitely better than the first two."

We tasted some more food. There was something about Iggy's cooking that no other food could quite live up to. But Iggy was right, this by far was the best.

"I say we go with this one," I spoke up.

Surprisingly, Iggy nodded. "Interesting blend of flavors in that steak. I think we've found our caterer, Ella."

* * *

I hated getting fitted for my tux. It was the most annoying thing ever, standing there as some little old lady measured and pinned, poking me every now and then. Not to mention it had to be fitted for my wings.

"Will you stay still!?" The women shrieked at me.

Max stifled her laughs as the women smacked me in the arm.

"You're next," I muttered to Max.

"Stop moving!" I got smacked again.

Max excused herself from the room. I'm pretty sure I could hear her laughing out in the hallway. If I wasn't so fearful of being smacked again, I might have busted out laughing myself.

But in the end, the tux looked nice. Max seemed pleased with it. It was her turn to be fitted for her dress for being the maid of honor. Now it was my turn to leave the room and laugh to myself. Iggy was in the hallway, waiting for Ella to have her dress adjusted. Not that he could see it, but he figured he'd stay out of the same room as it.

"What are you laughing at?" Iggy shook his head. "Max was out here earlier, laughing her head off."

"I'll tell you later," I said through my bursts of laughter. There were other people that worked here, passing us in the halls.

Iggy rolled his eyes. Usually, it was the opposite way around, but I stood there laughing anyways.

* * *

"Flowers?" Iggy threw his hands up in the air. "_Flowers?_"

"Yes, Ig, flowers," Ella repeated.

He sighed. "Well, what's the big deal? Just pick your colors."

"They have to match everything else."

Iggy grinned. "Well I don't give a damn how anything looks, just as long as you're happy."

Ella let out a sigh, but in the end, she would end up smiling. I'm surprised Iggy didn't drive her insane. There were times I wanted to beat his head in, especially those days without Max, being stuck at the apartment. The worst days were when neither Max nor Iggy wanted to talk to me. Those days were long gone now.

And I wouldn't be missing them.

* * *

**So Iggy and Ella's wedding will be coming up. Then I'll give you Max and Fang's. There's not much to run with after that. But I won't leave you hanging as far as relationships go. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**In and Out of Love – Chapter 21**

By MyNameIsCAL

Things finally started to fall into place as the days towards Iggy and Ella's wedding grew closer. The guest list mostly consisted of Ella's friends. It would be a lot of people. Enough people to make Iggy hesitant to agree to it, but he did, for Ella. Although he did convince Ella to take a road trip top to bottom of California, visiting everywhere from San Francisco, Napa Valley, and San Diego because he didn't want to go in an airplane.

"I haven't seen Gazzy around lately," Ella said as we sat at dinner one night.

Iggy chewed at his food, being his own hardest critic. "Probably out with Nudge somewhere."

It wasn't a secret that those two were together now. Iggy would never see what he had done to Nudge, and if it hadn't been for Gazzy, the damage might have been worse. Even though Nudge had Gazzy, she still hesitated to be around Iggy. It was why Gazzy had stopped coming around to the apartment as often. Usually he brought Nudge. Not that Nudge showed she didn't like being around Iggy because she did a great job at hiding it.

"I haven't seen Nudge in a while either," Ella commented.

"I'm sure they'll be around one of these days." Although I was probably lying. Every now and then, Max or I would try to get Gazzy to come around. Usually he didn't unless it was something important, like something for the wedding.

But in the bliss of wedding planning and Iggy and Ella's growing excitement, none of us would ever speak a word of how Nudge still felt. Not even Nudge liked to talk about it, according to Gazzy.

* * *

Max looked beautiful as we take our places near the altar. She caught my attention and gave me a smile. Iggy stood next to me, only looking slightly nervous. The church was filled with people, some I recognized, others I didn't. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel sat in the first row, looking anxious too.

The music started to play and the doors at the back of the church open up, Ella appearing, beautiful in her dress, Mom walking her down the aisle. I suppose traditionally it was supposed to be the father, but if I remember correctly, he had died a long time ago. Iggy took in a deep breath. He couldn't see her. It was the one thing that bothered him the most about the wedding. But it looked like his eyes found her anyway.

"She looks beautiful, Ig," I heard Max say quietly.

And he replied with a nod, but you could tell there was a hint of disappointment. By the time we reached the exchanging of vows, the disappointment was gone. I know that Iggy had worked hard on his vows because he felt he needed to have them perfect, to make up for everything he couldn't do because he was blind.

"Ella," Iggy smiled. "It seems like a hundred years ago, but also like yesterday, that I met you. And to even think that I've made it this far, and to have you by my side, means more than the world to me. For years and years, I resented being not able to see, and then you gave me the gift of sight. I can't see the world the way you see it, but I understand it better. And sure, 'til death do us part and in sickness in health, but what I'm really trying to say is that I have never been more sure about anything in my life than being with you, forever."

And you could tell he moved people with that. Mom was crying, Max was crying, even Nudge looked teary. Maybe even to the people watching, Iggy and Ella's marriage felt right.

* * *

The reception was filled with more people, or at least it felt like it. A few people stopped to introduce themselves to Max and me. Most of them were old high school friends of Ella's. They had only heard about us from Ella. Max joked they were probably just relieved that we weren't crazy or something.

Iggy mostly stayed by Ella's side. The mass of people made him uncomfortable.

"I'm starving!" Gazzy exclaimed as he and Nudge stopped in front of us. "When's dinner?"

I glanced at the clock. "Half an hour."

"Ah." Gazzy still had his earrings in. Even during a wedding he managed to get away with a little edge.

Nudge began to ramble about some of Ella's friends. I had forgotten she and Ella had been in high school together. It sounded like she was enjoying herself. That was a relief.

* * *

Dinner was a time for speeches. Max had stood and given one already, saying how she had first met Ella and what it had been like when we were younger and in cages. If you didn't know Max, it sounded like she could be his mother for a while. It had been far too long since I had heard Max sound like that.

My turn would be next, as I was the best man. It only seemed proper to say something. Not that I had anything planned to say. I'm pretty sure Max had an idea about what she was going to say before the wedding had even started.

I cleared my throat. "Well, first of all, Iggy and Ella, congratulations…"

Max gave me an encouraging smile. Iggy thanked me, giving me a nod to go on.

"Well, Ig," I continued. "I mean, you know it's been hard the past years for Max and me, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here with her right now. We've been sharing an apartment, for what? The last few years now, and you did all the cooking and you kept me in line. What I'm really trying to say is thank you for everything and that, Ella, you're really lucky to have a guy like him."

There was a warm round of applause. Iggy and Ella both gave me a smile.

"You didn't plan that out at all, did you," Iggy said under his breath.

I shook my head.

He laughed.

* * *

**So I'm thinking there are a couple chapters left. I'll wrap up Iggy and Ella, get Max and Fang's wedding, and maybe a little bit more with Nudge and Gazzy. Spring break for me has finally started. More updates soon. Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**In and Out of Love – Chapter 22**

By MyNameIsCAL

The wedding band began to play and we all watched in awe as Ella and Iggy have their first dance. For being the blind guy, he wasn't too bad at leading. The music was one of the other things Iggy had been really picky about. He looked like he was enjoying himself. As the song ended and the next one started, I turned to Max.

"May I have this dance?" I held out my hand.

She took my hand and we waltzed around in a circle, trying not to hit the other people. Actually, it was more of a shuffle, but at the time, it didn't seem any different to us. And we stayed like that for a while, almost in our own world.

Max dropped her head onto my shoulder. "Look at Nudge and Gazzy."

I glanced at them, laughing as they stepped on each other's feet. Max and I were always the obvious couple. Gazzy and Nudge would be the two that none of us had really thought about happening, but now, they looked perfect together, even if they didn't step in time with each other.

"Do you remember when we were younger and still in those cages?" Max asked softly.

"Of course I remember." How could I forget?

"And you tried so hard to keep me happy and distracted from fear?" she continued.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did I really?"

She purposely stepped on my foot. "Yes, really. And how we spent all those hours talking to each other?"

"Yes, I remember it all very well. But what's your point?"

She shrugged and we came to a standstill. "I just like remembering that."

I smiled back at her. "Me too."

* * *

Iggy and Ella were off on their two week road trip as Max and I lay in bed at the apartment, full of Iggy and Ella's wedding presents.

"I swear we won't be able to see the floor when we decide to try to leave," Max joked.

"We're lucky we could even get into the bedroom," I chuckled.

"Well we could have just slept on the couches."

I rolled my eyes and then leaned over to kiss her. "What do you want for breakfast?"

She grinned. "I say we open Iggy's waffle maker."

* * *

Ella would send us a postcard from every different place they visited in California. We had a pile of them, sitting neatly on the coffee table. Sometimes Ella would mail us a photo instead of a postcard. There was one of a pretty sunset over the mountains. Someone must have taken it for them because Iggy and Ella stood in the picture, smiles stretched across their faces, Iggy's arms wrapped around Ella.

It turned out that Iggy's waffle maker would become useful over the next two weeks. Since neither Max nor me could cook well, mixing eggs and some flour together wasn't that hard. Iggy was quite amused when I admitted to him that we had been using it.

"Miss my cooking already?" He chuckled. "It makes you sound like you've been deprived of food for years."

* * *

---One Month Later---

It didn't take much to plan my wedding. Besides Sam from the tavern, it was just the flock, plus Mom and Ella who would be there. In fact, we were going to have the whole thing in Mom's backyard. The whole thing would be, I guess you could say, inexpensive. Sam was providing food for free, we were using Mom's kitchen chairs, and we would be flying by ourselves to our honeymoon. There was nothing to stress about. The next two weeks before our wedding would be spent relaxing.

Tonight, we sat watching TV with Iggy and Ella. Ella sat at the coffee table, working on a scrapbook of wedding and honeymoon photos.

"Where are we going to go for our honeymoon?" Max nudged me.

I sat up. "You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No, it's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes. "How could anything possibly be a surprise? I want to go somewhere tropical."

"Where we're going will be much better than that," I insisted.

She sighed, "Alright, fine don't tell me then."

Iggy smirked.

"Don't tell me you know where," Max snapped.

"No, I don't know a thing," Iggy laughed.

* * *

---Two Weeks Later---

I was standing in my room, getting my tux together, when Iggy walked in.

"Seems like we just did this yesterday," he commented. "Except I think we've all been waiting for this longer than you and Max have."

We took our positions outside at the end of the makeshift aisle between Mom's kitchen chairs. Ella stood on the other side of the altar, Max's maid of honor.

"Do you have your vows?" Iggy whispered.

"Yeah, I've got the memorized." I assured him.

Time seemed endless as I waited. And then the door from the house opened and Max came out, escorted by Mom, looking more beautiful than ever.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'll get back to their wedding in the next chapter! I've been thinking of continuing the story with everyone having kids and stuff, but in the end I decided that if I do that, it'll be a different story, perhaps a sequel of some sort. **

**Check out my newest Max Ride fanfic **_**The Runaways**_**, based on what it would be like if Itex never existed and how fate must bring them all together anyway.**

**Thanks for reading!! New chapter is coming soon!!!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**In and Out of Love – Chapter 23**

By MyNameIsCAL

"Max," I began. "We've had our share of hard times. When I needed you most, you were always there for me, ever since we found ourselves in those cages. You know be better than anyone else, better than anyone could ever know me. For a while, we've been restless and unsure of ourselves, but now, I'm ready for this and I know you are too. For everything that we have waiting ahead of us because I love you, Max. I always did and I always will. So wherever you go, whatever you do, and stand for, and believe in, I will be by your side, always."

I was never good with words, but the fact that Max was smiling back at me, eyes teary, it was good enough for her.

"Well, Fang," she sucked in a breath, trying not to cry. "You've been my best friend for a long time. The nights you stayed awake with me to distract me from worry when we were in cages, or even now. And all that I've been through, I'm glad that you were always back me up, even if you didn't agree. I couldn't be luckier to have you now be my husband, to be my partner for life."

And I smiled back at her. But it wouldn't have mattered what we said, even if we had said nothing at all. There would always be that understanding between us, that unspoken language that only we knew.

* * *

It was nearly midnight now as we soared through the sky, heading towards the one place I always wanted to go back to. The one place I planned to bring Max back to when the time was right.

"Where are we going?" Max asked me for the hundredth time.

"You'll see," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

And then there it was. I started to descend and she followed, close behind. It had been years since I'd been back to this old place, the place that started our troubles with Itex. The place I had waited for Max to return with Nudge. This was the place where we flew with the hawks, the place where we really refined our flying skills.

"Oh, wow, Fang…" She was speechless for a moment as we set our backpacks down.

"I was thinking about being in cages and talking to you," I told her, taking her hand. "And I couldn't think of a more perfect place to bring you."

And we stood there, for a while, staring out at everything. Nature was beautiful. No one should ever mess with it, including human nature. We might be an example of that, but I guess we really wouldn't be anything without wings.

Eventually I unrolled the sleeping bags and we settled in for the night, a small firing burning for warmth. Not that we needed it when we had each other.

* * *

The hawks were still here. Sometime in the afternoon, we spread our wings and flew with them again. I wondered if they were the same hawks, or at least maybe their descendents. Perhaps we owed a lot to them. Our flying wouldn't be anything without them.

"I used to miss being on the run," Max admitted as we sat on the cliff.

"Why?"

"Because as much as we suffered, there were some magical times we had, some amazing times we all had together," she answered. "And when you and I were apart, I missed it because I didn't have you like I did back then."

"You have me now," I said.

She gave me a smile. "I know I do."

And I leaned into kiss her.

* * *

**So I shall leave you here, for now. I'll probably have another chapter or two to wrap things up. I know this chapter was short, but I didn't really want to add anything else here. This chapter was all Fang and Max. More soon! It's not the end quite yet! Btw, if you read Fang already, I was sorta thinking about the end and Fang's letter to Max. Going back to the place where they flew with the hawks was inspired by that letter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if it wasn't all that you wanted it to be, then I am truly, deeply sorry. Thanks for reading!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**In and Out of Love –Chapter 24**

By MyNameIsCAL

**This is end. But anyway, enjoy. I had fun writing this one.**

Things went by fast and slow. Days would go by where Max and I would do nothing. Time no longer felt like it would end. There was no more Itex to run from, no more of Max's boyfriends to deal with, and no more worrying that we might break apart again. Things were, I guess you could say, absolutely perfect.

Iggy and I decided we were going to sell the old apartment, saying goodbye to all the memories, both good and bad. Max and I would get a house, a nice big one just on the outskirts of town, where we could fly and someday have our kids run around the yard. A place where at night you could see the stars, away from city pollution and clouds, somewhere magical.

Ella and Iggy were off to get their own place, not too far away from Mom. She was going to continue Mom's veterinarian practice someday. Iggy spent a lot of time trying to perfect his recipes. He even said he might come out with a book someday. I wouldn't be surprised. Many nights we would spend at their place, eating dinner with them.

Nudge and Gazzy got together too. They had run off, travelling for a while together. Gazzy called us the other day during dinner, putting the phone on speaker as he asked Nudge to marry him. Of course she said yes. Her wounds from Iggy seemed to be healed. I guess we had Gazzy to thank for that.

And Carter, he got a job in the city. And by city, I mean New York City. He was a big time lawyer now, working for some expensive law firm that had won a lot of cases. He promised if we ever needed a lawyer, he'd work for us for free. It was the thought that counted. We had seen him once before he left. You could tell he still felt hurt, but he took things very well.

Tonight, I sat on the roof with Max, the sun setting over the red rocks of Arizona, more beautiful than ever, glistening.

"I swear it gets prettier every day," Max said, taking my hand absentmindedly.

"It does." I squeezed her hand back.

She smiled and as the sun continued to set, I leaned in and kissed her. And then we got lost in the moment.

* * *

I still remember it clearly, when Max gave birth to our son, our first child. We would name him Ari. We would have another kid, a girl, who we would name after Mom. Iggy and Ella had a kid too. They would often play together, laughing and fighting over toys like little kids do.

While Gazzy dropped out of college after two years, he still went on to be successful in the movie industry, working on pyrotechnics and special effects. Nudge got a job in the fashion industry and designed clothing. They didn't hop on the bus to have kids, but they certainly did enjoy watching ours.

And then there was Angel, still the youngest and still one more year of high school before college left for her. I wonder how she felt, seeing us all married with kids now. But I knew she didn't feel left out. She was determined to do something that mattered in the world, admitting that relationships bothered her because she could always tell what the other person was thinking.

"Someday, I'll find someone whose thoughts I can't hear," she laughed. "And then I'll end up like all of you."

And she went on after college to set up a charity organization that fought for a lot of things, everything from supporting equal rights to awareness for human experimentation and animal abuse. Although she never found anyone whose thoughts she couldn't here.

I look back now without regret. Every moment behind me and ahead had meaning. Everything had purpose. We're all older now, watching the kids grow up fast. It only seemed like yesterday we had been their age, in cages, fighting for our lives. But at least they wouldn't have to fight for theirs.

And sometimes, Max and I still sat on the roof of our house, watching the sunset.

"It looks prettier than last time," she always said. "No, pretty's not the right word. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," I would smile, kissing her on the lips, before we lay back and looked up at the stars, letting the night consume in the precious moments we had together, remembering the past and dreaming of what was yet to come.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading, as always.**

**-MyNameIsCAL**


End file.
